vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Azazel is the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He also previously served as a Chemistry Teacher at Kuoh Ryuu Academy, prior to sealing himself in the Isolation Barrier Field. Appearance Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grow out from his back. It is described by Vali to be a never ending black. During the Summit, Azazel wore a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide,open high-collar that opens up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes. After the events in Volume 3, he loses his left arm but replaces it with a prosthetic arm made from his Sacred Relic research. When he served as a Chemistry teacher at Kuoh Ryu Academy, Azazel wore a knee-length dark blue blazer with a lighter blue dress shirt, a black waist coat, and a red tie. He wore faded-purple slacks and black dress shoes. Personality It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel loves to collect things, (shown when, after Arthur introduced him to video games, he collected every console) and a research fanatic, especially on Ancient Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhazai, Chantinelle and Baraqiel. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel has complicated feelings about the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. Azazel is also perverted because of his fondness for breasts, and also due to the fact that he has stated to have had hundreds of harems over the millennia. Not to mention that his stated reason for becoming a Fallen Angel all those millennia ago was lust. Even before he became a Fallen Angel, he was already a pervert as he would fantasize about touching/seeing Gabriel's breasts, the most beautiful woman in Heaven as evident when he encouraged Arthur to use his' Orgasm Magic on her. Azazel is also very compassionate as he would do whatever he can to help people in need. The most prominent example is when he adopted Asriel and Vali and cared for them as his own son, after learning of the immense abuse and cruelty Vali suffered by his father and Rizevim and Asriel's own abuse in slavery. However, there seems to be a hidden former side to Azazel as Shiva told him that he is the most sinister of the Fallen Angels, despite wanting to spread peace. History Originally an Angel from Fifth Heaven, during his time there, Azazel had once written a report on his Artificial Sacred Relics, the Shining Aura Darkness Blade, which was published by Michael during the war much to his embarrassment. Azazel later lost his place in the Heaven after having sex with a human woman and became a Fallen Angel as punishment from God. Shortly after that, he created the Fallen Angels' organization, Grigori, and became its Governor General. During the Great Mythology War between the Five Factions, the Fallen Angels were the first to retreat due to Azazel's order after he had lost many of his subordinates. After retreating from the Great Mythology War, Azazel started to research Sacred Relics, creating Artificial Sacred Relics and other objects related to them. He also made a contract with one of the Four Dragon Kings of Well and Spring, Aoqin the Vermilion Dragon, during his research and created his own Artificial Sacred Relics: the Vermilion Dragon Lance. At some point, before the series begins, Azazel found a young Vali Apollyon who had been abandoned by his parents, took him to Grigori and taught him how to properly use his powers along with his Sacred Relic while raising him. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Powers & Abilities Fallen Angel Abilities Immense Light-Based Weapons: Azazel is very skilled and powerful in using his light-based powers. Unlike most other Fallen Angels, who can only create one light spear at a time, Azazel has mastery over his power of light as he powerful enough to generate countless light spears and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. Azazel can create countless spears of lights in the sky, making them rain down on his opponents and he can also create a gigantic spear of light that can change its form into many arrows of light. Master Magician: Azazel has considerable knowledge and is a master of using various magics and spells, exemplified by his creation of a strong barrier that prevented Devil's Hand from entering the Five Factions territory. Additionally, he can perform summoning magic, transport magic, defense Magic, fallen angel magic, and dragon gate magic circles with ease. Azazel can also force students of Kuoh Ryu Academy sleep while casting barriers over the girls. *'Hypnotism': Azazel is mentioned to have taught Marius how to do the Hypnotism spell on Lucia so that she couldn't come along to fight Trihexa. Keen Intellect: He is known as a man with an impressive intelligence, memory, and knowledge of all of time, as he knows most all of the mythical objects all over the world, and the other various mythologies' secrets and histories. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Azazel can fly using his wings. Other Skills Master-Servant Contract: Though it is yet to be seen, Azazel has stated that he has access to the Master-Servant Contract. Immense Strength: Azazel possesses a great amount of strength, putting him on par with a Satan-Class Demon and his former fellow angel Michael, as well as his fellow Grigori leaders Shemhazai, Chantinelle, Baraqiel, and Gadreel, exemplified when he fought against Tsufaame Leviathan, an Ultimate-Class Demon, and the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper Plouton'' in Volume 11. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Azazel is an extremely skilled fighter and, as the former leader of the Grigori, he has centuries worth of combat experience since the time of the Great Mythology War. He is more than capable of fighting off the Old Maou Faction, an Ultimate Class Demon, a Grim Reaper or a Hollow with minimal effort, as seen when he fought Tsufaame Leviathan and When combined with his Vermilion Another Down Fall Armor, Azazel skills allow him to fight on par with Ultimate Class Grim Reaper Plouton. In Volume 16, Azazel also displays immense physical strength as he has destroyed a wall with his fist. Master Spearman: Azazel has shown great expertise in the use of spears of light. He usually wields spears, rather than swords or bows. With the artificial Sacred Relic Vermilion Dragon Lance, Azazel could fight on equal level with Cao Cao, a master warrior wielding the Zenith Longinus which is the most powerful of Longinus-Class Ancient Gear. Immense Durability: '''Azazel showed no reaction at all when he had to cut off his left arm after it was entangled by Tsufaame Leviathan's self-destruct spell, thus demonstrating a high pain tolerance. He was even able to take a surprise attack from Vali Apollyon and emerge relatively unharmed during the latter's betrayal during the interrupted conference. He also remains unharmed after being struck by Cao Cao's Zenith Longinus' light with only slight burn. '''Immense Speed: Azazel is capable of moving at God-like speed. It is shown he was able to appear behind his opponents without them noticing. Master Magician: Azazel has considerable knowledge and is a master of using various magics and spells, exemplified by his creation of a strong barrier that prevented Devil's Hand from entering the Five Factions territory. Additionally, he can perform summoning magic, transport magic, defense Magic, fallen angel magic, and dragon gate magic circles with ease. Azazel can also force students of Kuoh Ryu Academy sleep while casting barriers over the girls. *'Hypnotism': Azazel is mentioned to have taught Marius how to do the Hypnotism spell on Lucia so that she couldn't come along to fight Trihexa. Keen Intellect: He is known as a man with an impressive intelligence, memory, and knowledge of all of time, as he knows most all of the mythical objects all over the world, and the other various mythologies' secrets and histories. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Azazel can fly using his wings. Memory Alteration: He also has the ability to manipulate the memories of people, such as when he erased all knowledge of his creation of three hundred duplicates of Arthur using the students of Kuoh Ryu Academy in Volume 8, through a device created by the Grigori. Master Tactician: Azazel is noted as being an expert battle tactician, as he knows and studies his opponents' abilities and weaknesses before fighting them, as seen when he acts as the battle tactician of the Norse, Greek, and Hindu factions when the Old Maou and New Olympus Factions attacks Hell, who'd been set up by Diodora and the descendants of the original Satans, Zachen Mammon, Olba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus. Master Inventor: He is known by all characters in the series as a man that likes to investigate, study, and invent mythical things, particularly Sacred Relics, as he created the Vermilion Dragon Lance and a number of other artificial sacred relics on his own. Skillful Adviser: Azazel is a very wise man that is intelligent enough to teach and train others. He occasionally teaches the members of the Pendragon Group, and others, how they can use their powers and handle their enemies properly. Keen Intellect: He is known as a man with an impressive intelligence, memory, and knowledge of all of time, as he knows most all of the mythical objects all over the world, and the other various mythologies' secrets and histories. Stealth Expert: Azazel is very skilled of hiding his presence, something even Mina and Jin was unable to detect. Equipment Inventions Having founded the Grigori organization that has done various research on Sacred Relics, Azazel has developed a number of inventions. The notable ones are below: *'Vermilion Dragon Lance': An Artificial Ancient Gear that has one of the Four Dragon Kings of Well and Spring, Aoqin the Vermilion Dragon, sealed inside of it after he made a pact with him. It has the appearance of a crimson short spear which has a golden ball at its end. **'Vermilion Another Down Fall Armor': Overdrive of''' Vermilion Dragon Lance, which gives Azazel a Crimson and White Dragon Armor which he made based on Vali's Scale Mail. It increases the attack and defense of Azazel and summons a two-pronged Spear of Light. *'''Mechanical Arm: An all-purpose prosthetic arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. It can also fly on its own. *'Sacred Gear Scanner': A scanner that can tell the type, abilities, and weakness of a Sacred Relic. One was given to Nanao prior to the Hero Faction's small-scale assaults. *'Mini Robot': A mini-robot that was created to help Nanao in her training to control her Sacred Relic *'Shining Aura Darkness Blade': An Artificial Ancient Gear that takes the form of a sword with a mixture of light and darkness with high destructive powers and Dragon-Slaying Capabilities. **'Shining Aura Darkness Blade Samurai Sword': An Artificial Ancient Gear that takes the form of a katana sword. Like the original, it possesses the same destructive powers as well as the ability to cut down spirits without physical forms. It was later given to Fenris. **'Shining Aura Darkness Blade - Kitchen Knife Form': An Artificial Ancient Gear that takes the form of an ordinary kitchen knife that releases a slight golden aura. It can basically cut almost anything including evil spirits. It is later confiscated by Grigori. *'Gender-Swap Raygun': A raygun that changes the gender of a person. It is later sealed due to its inappropriate capability. *'Sports Car': A special sports car made by Azazel. It has many weapons installed in it such as the Satellite Downfall Cannon System, and Dragon Destroy Missile. According to Azazel, due to him using the car to do various actions, even he himself doesn't know the full potential of the car. *'Doppelgänger Machine': A machine that was able to create 300 Arthur doppelgängers that have their sexual desires enhanced due to a failed experiment. *'Maouga': A humanoid-type Vampyre-helping super robot that was created using the Fallen Angels' technology and is powered by the hatred of humans. It can use its arms as rockets. *'Gear Fight-Body Change Driver: '''A handgun that fires a "Body Change Beam" that can swap the souls of the humans who are closest to each other. *'UFO': A flying spaceship made from the latest technology of the Fallen Angels. It had a special barrier to make it invisible to humans and could fire a beam of various effects: Arthur lost his perverseness and will to do "training" with his servants, and Sköll was burnt. It was destroyed by Tomoe, VesperKaoru and Lancelot when they went to go capture it for the sake of returning Arthur back to normal. *'Azazel Quest': Azazel Quest is an RPG game created by Azazel as a joint project with Myrddin, Percival, and the technicians of the Demon's side. The game uses the Demon's technology the Game Field, to provide an adventure-type experience. *'Bracelets': Golden bracelets engraved with magical characters. An invention that assisted the fallen angelisation of Akeno and demonification to Le Fay. Trivia *According to Azazel, the reason as to why he became a Fallen Angel is because of his interest in women's breasts. *Azazel is a fan of Minotaur meat, comparing it to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matsusaka_beef ''Matsusaka beef]. *According to the VIP of all the factions, Azazel's greatest achievement is instructing the Sekiryuutei, who shows irregular growth, and the Hakuryuukou, who is said to be the strongest in history. *Azazel once made a wish to Wagyl for some of the Seraphs to fall and especially wanted Gabriel to fall. He was, however, struck down with lightning as a result. *Azazel had/has a case of chuunibyou (中二病, Chūnibyō, lit. eight-grade syndrome) back when he was still an Seraph. This led to him giving bizarre long names to his inventions such as Shining Aura Darkness Blade. *The "Azazel Stadium", one of the many stadiums in the Alliance Cup was named in Azazel's honor. *Azazel created a bar named "Black Dog" which is located on the second floor of a building, two stops away from Kuoh Town. It is located near the office of the Slash/Dog Team. He is the manager but due to being sealed, he is represented by the Cadres of Grigori. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Mythological Figures Category:Canis Lykaon